In The Dark Of The Night
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: one shot! awsome song fic. It's about Naraku...and he goes after Kagome, who is protected my Sesshomaru and Inuyasha...please Read! I think I did a awsome job with this...but what do I know...lol
1. Chapter 1

he was tossing and turning, his nightmare so real....he was the evil known as Narkau. He was sleeping....his body taking what it needed and disposing of the rest. Soon he would be perfect...and his evil shine..no one would be able to defeathim. He was sweating....he was sick to his stomach. He opened his eyes....the nightmare he was having was himself...his body was falling part.

_**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turnin  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!**_

His body was forming well, his power coming to be that of greatness. Soon...all to soon he would be able to go after what he wanted. That girl Kagome...he would kill her. A evil smile. He had killed many, thoes who underestimated him. He had gotten everything he wanted, intill she came along. But soon his curse would reach her...she would die.

_**I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Anya, beware,  
Rasputin's awake!**_

His body was complete...now was the time. Her death was near...and it would be by his hands. He called forth his evil slaves...." go...kill" They would hold her dear friends...while he killed the one girl that always got away from him.

_**In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...**_

He knew, he told himself this time she would not get away! He would kill her, but not before killing all her friends in front of her, and he would make her watch.

_**Revenge will be sweet**_

He will have the power of the jewel, that cursed jewel.

_**When the curse is complete!**_

It was in the dead of the night that he felt his power return to him...yes, this was the night, the night that the smell of death would be strong. He gathered himself, his smug smile on his face...as he made his way to the girl who he feared. But tonight she will fall at his feet..and beg for her life...but she would die anyway.

_**In the dark of the night**_

_**She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell**_

He was getting close, he could smell them, her. His evil slaves were already fighting her friends...he could smell the fear..something about the dark of the night always struck fear in people...and tonight he would be the one the strike fear in them all...even the great Lord Sesshaomru.

_**In the dark of the night terror will strike her!**_

_**Terror's the least I can do!**_

_**In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!**_

Soon the girl would not have to worry about the jewel or the half breed she came to care for, she would not worry about missing her friends...they would all be dead...along with her. The only thing she would have to fear is her own death, her slow and pain full death. By his hands....he was her worst nightmare...and she was his.

_**Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real**_

_**In the dark of the night**_

_**She'll be through!**_

He found the fighting off his evil slaves, fighting for their lives. He smirk made its way to his face as her eyes came upon....fear..he could smell her fear. Yes, she was more afraid of him not than she had ever been. Was it because it was night, a dark night?

_**In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!  
**_

He moved with great speed, he would have her now, the monk tried to move in front of her but Naraku quickly knocked him away, showing them all he was not playing,

_**My dear, here's a sign -- **_

_**It's the end of the line!**_

But alas he was knocked away by the half breed, not to fear..it was a set back, he called upon his evil slaves...with a wave of his hand he sent them flying at her friends. "Kill" he told them. He then set his eye's back on her. Kagome.

_**Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster**_

Again he went after her, this was it...he was going to kill her. She would be dead in less than a second. He let his evil laugh fill the night, he was almost at her, she clawed had reaching out for her neck.

_**In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...**_

But what's this? Lord Sesshomaru! But how! Naraku's hand was now missing. What this? The half breed was now behind him, and with a slash he felt blood drip down his back. No! This was not happening! He will have her! She will die by his hands. He give a evil glare at the half breed behind him before turning back to charge at her once more..

_**In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...**_

_whats this? _Lord Sesshomaru stepped infront of the small miko, the one he came to kill. "You will die" The Lord said in his bored calm tone. "No!!!" Naraku yelled "SHE WILL BE MINE!" He yelled but Sesshaomru's sword came down and slashed him in half, killing him. But in the dark of this night....only one died, the evil..only his blood spilt. They would live to see the light of day, they would live on past the dark of the night.

_**She'll be mine!**_


	2. MUST READ

OMG for those of you who do not know the next chaps of Inuyasha have been aired!!! but not in the use :*(

BUT you can go here and watch it with english subs omg im freaking out.

go to 4inuyasha . net

Iv been watching them all freaking night !!!!


End file.
